powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Electromagnetism Manipulation
The ability to manipulate electromagnetism. Sub-power of Fundamental Forces Manipulation. Also Called *Electromagnetic Manipulation *EM Manipulation *Electromagnetic Energy/Field Manipulation *Electromagnetic Force Alteration *Electrokinesis/Electro-Magnetokinesis Capabilities User can create, shape and manipulate electromagnetism which (with the exception of gravitation) account for almost all physical phenomena observable to the unaided human senses, including light and other electromagnetic radiation, all of chemistry, most of mechanics (excepting gravitation), and of course magnetism and electricity. That being said, only a few truly powerful individuals are capable of reaching such heights of power, most users have to content themselves with lesser if still impressive abilities. Due to the intense versatility with electricity (such as electrocution, heat generation, computer and mind hacking, and electrolysis) and magnetism (such as metal manipulation, magnetic levitation, atomic manipulation, and attract and repel), electromagnetism is one of the most powerful and versatile abilities in existence. Four Interactive Forces This power is the manipulation of one of the four interactive forces; the other 3 being: *Gravity Manipulation *Strong Force Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation Applications Basic Level *Attraction & Repulsion on metals/conductive material *Deflection for metal projectiles *Demagnetization by removing magnetic properties from ferrous metals *Electroreception to sense disturbances in electromagnetic fields *Magnetization on ferrous metals Advanced Level *Electricity Manipulation *Electrokinetic Flight *Electromagnetic Attacks *Electromagnetic Constructs *Electromagnetism Detection *Electromagnetism Generation *Electromagnetic Vision allows the user to see electromagnetic fields *EM Electricity Manipulation *Magnetism Manipulation Expert Level *Bio-Electricity Manipulation *Bio-Magnetism Manipulation *Electrical Telepathy *Electromagnetic Noise Manipulation *Maser Manipulation *Psychic Shield by blocking input or scrambling one's own neural impulses *Technology Manipulation Master Level * Electrical Telekinesis * EM Spectrum Manipulation * Gravity Negation * Neural Impulse Manipulation * Psychic Immunity Ultimate Level *Atomic Manipulation *Chemistry Manipulation *Electromagnetic Warping Techniques *Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection *Electromagnetic Aura *Electromagnetic Teleportation *Electromagnetic Wave Physiology *Electromagnetism Empowerment *Electromagnetism Mimicry *Electromagnetokinetic Combat *Neutrino Whitewash Emission Variations *Bio-Electromagnetic Manipulation *Electromagnetism Magic Associations *Cardiology Manipulation *Electric Field Manipulation *Electro-Weak Force Manipulation *Electromagnetic Weaponry **Electromagnetic Artillery (Star Wars) *Electrolysis *FTL Transmission Manipulation *Magnetic Weaponry **Magnetic Artillery *Planetary Axis Manipulation **Circadian Manipulation *Planetary Manipulation **Planetary Empowerment **Weather Manipulation *Subatomic Manipulation *Weak Force Manipulation Limitations *May be unable to create electromagnetism, being limited to manipulating only from already existing sources. *Distance, mass, precision, etc. depend upon the knowledge, skill, and strength of the user and their power's natural limits. *Anti-Electromagnetic Field Projection may counter the user. Known Users Gallery Ultimate Kevin Electrokinesis.gif|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses AmpFibian and Dr. Viktor's electro-magnekinesis. Dr. Viktor (Ben 10).jpeg|Doctor Viktor (Ben 10) Oersted Cannon Ball.JPG|Fujiwara Toki (Code: Breaker) manipulating the earth's electromagnetism to launch metallic projectiles from above. Elemental Combat by Static and Hotstreak.gif|Virgil Hawkins/Static Shock (Static Shock/DC Comics) is capable of manipulating magnetically ferrous objects, as well as shooting bolts of lightning. Black Lightning Mimicry.jpg|Jefferson Pierce/Black Lightning (DC Comics) can generate and manipulate electromagnetism through Electrokinesis. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (Infamous) creating emitting electricity that's generating a magnetic field. File:Polaris X-Men_Kingbreaker_Vol_1_3_Textless.jpg|Polaris (Marvel Comics) has inherited her father Magneto's electromagnetism manipulation. Jackson_Arvad_(Earth-616)_as_Will_O'_The_Wisp.jpg|Will-o'-the-Wisp (Marvel Comics) can manipulate molecular structures through his electromagnetism. Siennna.jpg|Siena Blaze (Marvel Comics) can disrupt a planet's electromagnetic energy spectrum, absorbing the energy into her body until she releases it, usually in the form of destructive blasts of energy. Onslaught.jpg|Onslaught (Marvel Comics) Rebidiora.jpeg|Rebidiora (Monster Hunter Series) is a mutated Rukodiora that was overcharged with electricity, which gave it the ability to use electromagnetism on the ground. Iron_Fist.png|Shinki (Naruto) combines his Magnet Release with Lightning Release to create an electromagnetic field that strengthens his Iron Sand. Misaka Mikoto Railgun-0.gif|Misaka Mikoto (Toaru Kagaku Railgun) uses electromagnetism to launch her signature "Railgun" technique. Hyuse using Lampyris.gif|Hyuse's (World Trigger) Trigger is Lampyris which allows him to camouflage in dark environments and shooting electromagnetic shards at the target... Lampyris Railgun.gif|...generating a railgun can fire extremely fast electromagnetic bullet markers to attract targets... Lampyris tracks.gif|...and the generation of electromagnetic wings for magnetic tracks for high-speed displacement traveling. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Energy Powers Category:Fundamental Forces Category:Cosmic-Based Powers Category:Electrical Powers Category:EM waves-Based powers Category:Physics-Based Powers Category:Science Powers Category:Magnetic Powers Category:Electromagnet Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Common Powers Category:Almighty Powers